Two Zodiacs,Many Secrets
by DarkGarrett
Summary: Two promises to two different gods? Two families with the same curse? Four zodiacs? How will this end up? Drama,romance,happiness,laughter, you can expect entertainment from this story! Have fun reading!
1. The Fujiyama Promise

What if I told you there was another zodiac other than the Chinese zodiac? What if I told you there was another family other than the Sohma family? What if I told you there was another curse other than the Sohma/Chinese zodiac curse? Well…there is! The Fujiyama clan originated from Mount Fujiyama, hence the name Fujiyama. Only two people originated though, a brother and a sister. The sister was special, her name was God but the brother wasn't and his name was never known. One day God was visited by two twin cats. They kept by her side because she didn't want to be alone, but she was scared of what the people down the mountain would do to her. She had fun talking and playing with the twin cats and decided to host a banquet. She had heard that another person had thrown a banquet and had invited all the animals, but only twelve showed up. She herself made hundreds of invitations and invited as many as she could, but just like the other, only twelve showed up. Unusual animals, but they partied every new moon! Until, that is... the twin cats had died and that made God and the rest of the animals realize that they were going to die sooner or later as well. God made a potion, a potion giving each of them eternal life. She made the twin cars drink it first, then she herself drunk it. Then in order the deer,fox,lion,rabbit,dragon,frog,wolf,goat,monkey,eagle,bear and buffalo. After the buffalo had drunken the potion, the cats spoke up, cursing God for giving them eternal life. All the other animals cursed them and rejected them, saying they weren't part of their banquet anymore. But God had realized what she did. After the party they all died one by one, eventually ending with the fox. Then God herself died, leaving for her promise to be fulfilled. Her brother had bore children with a beautiful maiden, since he only had a last name the children were named after what their mother named them and the last name Fujiyama. To this day the promise goes on some say…

* * *

Garrett: Hiya everyone! DarkGarrett here or you may know me as Chibi Zant as well! But anyways, this story will be really good if you give it a chance. It has romance, drama, comedy, and other stuff! And I also have a character in this story as well! The Fujiyama's was not created by me, but some friends instead! I only write what happens really, and I know LunarLocket and one more particular author on here! But anyways, review what you think and if you want a little role in this story then PM and let me know! Oh and one more thing! I do not own Fruits Basket, the characters in it, or anything associated with it! I do not own the Fujiyamas either! I just write like I said earlier! Any who! Thanks for your time! Bye!


	2. The Original Sohma Zodiac Introduction

The Original Sohma Zodiac Intro

It was bright and sunny in Japan, the wind giving everyone a cool breeze, the sun warming people from the breeze and people laughing and having fun. Then a teenage girl with long brown hair and swampy colored eyes took the stage, Tohru Honda! Tohru had been living with the Sohmas for only a while now, she was still in her second year of high school for that fact as well! Tohru wasn't alone though, she had two teenaged boys with her, one with orange hair with red eyes whose name was Kyo and the other with silver hair and purple eyes whose name was Yuki. They decided to go on a picnic the day before with the rest of the zodiac since they heard it was going to be a nice day. They walked up to a little open site in the park, they saw the rest of the zodiac there as well.  
"Tohru!" was said as the young blonde with hazel eyes came running to the teen girl with the strawberry blonde, almost gold, pre-teen girl with hazel eyes walking behind.  
"Momiji!" Tohru smiled as she saw the boy and girl "And Kisa too!"  
Momiji stopped right in front of her with Kisa right beside him "I'm so happy you're here!" said the hyper active boy. "H-hi…" Said the shy little girl.  
"Tsk, I wouldn't have come if I knew that stupid girl would be here!" Everyone looked at the boy with mouse brown hair and brown eyes to match.  
"Hiro…" was all the young shy girl could say. "Hiro you don't have to be so mean!" exclaimed the blonde goofy kid.  
"No no, it's okay! I promise!" said Tohru as she waved her hands toward them.  
"Hiro, don't be so mean to Tohru" the black and white haired boy with gray eyes said as he walked over to join the welcoming party.  
"Now now, let's not fight! We're here to have fun and get closer!" The tall black haired, gray eyed adult man said as he tried to break up their little argument.  
"Shigure and Hatsuharu are right Hiro, you shouldn't be trying to cause fights today." The tall black haired adult man with grayish green eyes said to stop any more fights from happening.  
"Hatori!" Tohru said smiling. "Hello " said the family doctor.  
"Kyo!" said a brunette with gray eyes and a unimaginable temper as she tackled the orange teen boy into a killing hug.  
"Kagura get off me!" The orange haired Kyo said as he started to get mad and tried to shove her off.  
"Kagura, what you're doing is pathetic." The long black haired Rin said as she walked over to the gathering group.  
"Rin!" Kagura said as she completely ignored what Rin said. "You're here!"  
"Rin" Haru said in an almost emotionless soft voice.  
"Oh Tohru!~" Ayame chirped. Ayame had long silver hair and yellow eyes like a snake, hint hint. With Ritsu right behind him.  
"Oh hello" Ritsu gave a gentle smile. Ritsu had brownish/ orangish hair with light brown eyes to match.  
"Ayame, Ritsu! Hello!" Tohru smiled.  
At the main house Akito and Kureno were staying for Akito didn't want to go to the picnic and Kureno stayed with Akito wherever she went.  
"I don't get it…why would they go with that horrid girl?! She's pathetic and ugly! Kureno! What do you think?!" Said the head of the family Akito.  
"She's actually kinda nice to me…" He said almost afraid to answer her. He was Kureno, he hair redish/ brownish hair. He was very nice but also very air headed like Tohru actually.  
Akito gave him a look and looked away in disgust. "I hate that girl with my entire body" She thought.  
Back at the picnic everyone was having fun. They were all chatting and playing games. They ate food and had nice things to drink. The day ended just as Tohru wanted it to.

* * *

Garrett: Hiya! DarkGarrett here! You may also know or call me ChibiZant as well. So first thing's first! I do not own anything related to Fruits Basket or the anime itself. I do not own the Fujiyamas either, just making the story! ^_^ So um yeah! Review! PM me if you want. I'm always willing to talk! And I'm sorry about the gap between the updating, I've been kinda busy ^_^" And also I will try my best to update more often and remember, if you want a minor part then let me know! I will try my best to get you in there somewhere!~ Thanks for reading! Until next time, bye bye!


	3. The Cursed Sohma Zodiac Introduction

The Cursed Sohma Zodiac Introduction  
A teenaged girl with long brown hair and brown eyes paced around the room, trying to get ready for a concert. She wasn't a big famous singer, more like a girl who just loved putting on concerts for people, like the rest of her family. Her name was Tetra Sohma. She is the brown Chinese dragon of the Sohma family.  
"Tetra, hurry up or we'll be late." A soft voice could be heard from the door way. Tetra looked to see who it was and saw it was her very known teenaged cousin Titania. Titania was the black tiger of the zodiac, naturally meaning she had long orange hair and black stripes with blue eyes to match. Tetra gave her younger sibling a small smile.  
"Yeah...I guess you're right!" She giggled a bit afterwards. "We better go." And with that they left Tetra's room and went down stairs. They were walking towards the door when they noticed a person sleeping on the couch. Titania of course sighed for she knew who it was.  
"Hey! Wake up!" She yelled across the room at him.  
"Wahh!" The guy fell of the couch from being startled. Tetra snickered of course.  
"Yeah yeah, laugh as much as you want you over grown lizard!" Said the tempered Nauke. Naruke had red hair and green eyes. He was the red horse of the zodiac and Sasuno's adoptive older brother. Tetra got an irritation vein from the comment he made to her.  
"I'm not an over grown lizard dammit! I'm a dragon!" She got mad as he gave her a smirk.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever you say lizard girl!" Naruke pissed Tetra off at this point.  
"That's it!" She was ready to fight, but Titania reminded her about the concert that they were going to be late to if they didn't hurry.  
"Was that today?!" Naruke's eyes widened as he jumped up from off the floor.  
"Yeah it was today! You forgot?! How could you forget?! It's the most important day for our musical careers!" They didn't have the famous careers where everyone freaked out when they showed up, but more like people went to their concerts every time they had one.  
"I know, but I just forgot okay?! Let's just hurry before we're late!" Naruke opened the door and started to run to the park until Renge showed up.  
"Why in a hurry, Naruke?" She asked while she stood behind the two teenaged girls, causing them to jump a bit.  
"Holy crap Renge! You scared the hell out of us!" Tetra took a deep breath after that, so did Titania. Renge is the cow of the zodiac. She has long white hair and black eyes. Renge also happens to be the head of the household and rule maker for it as well.  
"We can't talk right now Renge, we have to get to the concert!" Naruke tried to explain as fast as he could.  
"The concert? Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" Renge tilted her head a bit while Tetra looked broken. Yes Tetra, even Renge forgot about the concert.  
"Sorry Renge but we got to go!" Tetra said as she started to run through the forest, along with Naruke and Titania. Renge stood there for a minute then sighed. "Kids these days…" She then pulled her hood over her head and disappeared.

Tetra, Titania and Naruke were running in the forest, trying to quickly get through it so they wouldn't be late to the concert. All of a sudden a familiar sound happened. Sasuno was walking out of the side of forest and onto the trail that the other three were on. Naruke was laughing his butt off while Tetra covered her mouth and started snickering softly. Titania on the other hand was a bit worried about him though.  
"Sasuno, are you okay?" Titania asked him. Sasuno coughed a bit while trying to fan some smoke off of him. He smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'm okay! Just another robot explosion that's all!" Sasuno is the silver rooster of the cursed zodiac and Haruhi's brother. He has silver hair and gold eyes. Sasuno is also really tall for his age, he's as tall as Tetra! Naruke wiped a tear from his eye while smiling a bit.  
After a minute of calming down they hurried again to the concert with Sasuno in the party now, hoping to make it in time. They just got out of the forest and just started running like crazy for the park. They only had ten minutes left before the concert started.

They got to the park with five minutes to stare. They hurried to the trees behind the stage and started getting ready with the rest of the zodiac. Hinara was practicing her warm ups by trying tongue twisters. Hinara is the blue sheep of the zodiac. She has long blue hair and gold eyes. Sakuta, Hinara's older twin sister, was right by her, shaking a bit from nervousness. Sakuta is the golden monkey. She has should length gold hair and gold eyes. Behind the crowd, sitting on a bench, was Haruhi Sohma, the black rabbit. She has long black hair and orange eyes. She's a bit on the shier side but can be very nice. Tetra ran to the front to help set up the amps but noticed that Bosanova, Fang and Fang's brother were already setting them up. Bosanova is the red cat of the zodiac and Ayuzawa's older twin sister. She has short red hair and bright red eyes. Fang is the devil cat of the Cursed Sohmas. She isn't exactly a Sohma but slowly mixed with their family instead. Her and several others are from the Kuriko clan, a clan created by Satan himself. She is the youngest of the devil cat triplets. She has long red hair and red eyes, she also has stitched on both of her arms, legs and one on her forehead. Her older brother Koni is also a devil cat but he's not the red one. He's the black devil cat. He has black hair and green eyes. Hatsu is the oldest of the devil cat triplets and is the white devil cat. He has white hair and green eyes! Normally when you think of triplets involving two older brothers and a younger sister you would think that the eldest is the meanest and fights with the other brother while the sister is the mature one. If you thought that then you are so wrong it's not even funny! Hatsu is the mature one while Koni likes to have fun and mess with Fang and Fang..well..she's the ring leader almost because she beats Koni up a lot.  
"Sorry I'm late guys!" Tetra apologized with breathing a bit hard.  
"It's okay! We're already setting up the amp so no problem!" Bosanova giggled a little after comforting Tetra about her tardiness. "You go ahead and get ready!"  
Tetra rushed behind the stage and accidentally bumped into Zaki, her adoptive older brother. Zaki is the black snake of the family and has black hair and purple eyes.  
"Sorry Zaki!" Tetra continued to rush to get ready.  
"Hey! Tetra!" A soft smile came from a few feet in front of her as she halted to a stop to see Tamayo. Tamayo is the boar of the zodiac. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Believe or not, but he's related to Renge. They're brother and sister. "Why in a rush?" He laughed a bit.  
"Can't talk! I have to hurry and get ready!" She gave him a little wave and rushed on. She was running then she saw it, her microphone. She went for it but just as she was a foot away, a girl with long purple hair and purple eyes appeared in front of it. Tetra accidentally tackled the girl to the ground.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She said getting up but then noticing it was Ayuzawa.  
Ayuzawa is the rat of the family and Bosanova's younger twin sister.  
"You little! Why the hell did you tackle me?!" She growled as Tetra ran past her, trying to grab the microphone. "Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet! She was about to get up when her eyes wandered to the woods. "What was that?" She blinked then shrugged it off, totally forgetting about what just happened.  
Tetra finally got the microphone and turned around to head back and saw that Chichi, her cousin and Titania's sister, was standing right in front of her. "Hello Tetra." Chichi is the dog of the zodiac. She has long black hair and black eyes.  
"Oh, hey Chichi!" Tetra gave her not so much older cousin a smile. "Sorry but I have to—"  
"Go?" Chichi smiled slightly, knowing exactly what she meant.  
"Yeah! See you on stage!" She gave her a quick little smile and ran to the stage.  
On stage, she stood behind the microphone stand, giving everyone a smile. "Hey everyone! Nice to see your faces today!" Not even five seconds after that a boy whistled at her. Fan boy? No, just Jokrin, the blue and purple wolf. His hair is a bit odd though. It's blue on the left side and purple on the right with matching blue eyes to match. He gave her a small wink while she rolled her eyes slightly and still smiled. She put the microphone close to her lips and started to sing. Meanwhile, in the farther part of the park, behind the crowd and even past Haruhi was someone watching from afar. Tetra was looking around while singing and her eyes locked onto the person. She skipped a couple of lyrics while watching with a bit of a concerned look, trying to figure out who the person is. All she could tell was the person was a teenaged boy. The boy walked off without a word.  
"Who was that?" She thought. "I wonder if they were just watching me sing and walked away because they're shy." She snapped back to reality after Tamayo put a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and looked back at him then realized she was singing before she started thinking. She began to sing again, but she kept thinking about that boy.

* * *

Garrett: Hiya! I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I was getting some info on the two families! Anywho,first things first. I do not own Fruits Basket, the Sohmas,original or cursed nor do I own the Fujiyamas! Now that that's out of the way! I would like to thank AnimeDevilFan and my real life friend,who is also named Garrett x3 for giving me info on the cursed Sohma members and the both the original and cursed Fujiyama members. If anyone has any questions please PM me or ask it in the review! :D Thanks everyone!


End file.
